


A Study in Boredom

by catpoop



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Office Jobs, cute dates, keith comes to rescue his man, shiro suffers from a Boring job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Sheith Month '18 - 5/7: GalaxiesInteresting as space generally is, Shiro can't say he enjoys his job. Thankfully, Keith is there to rescue him from descending into madness





	A Study in Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> take this humble offering...............................

“Quadrant Theta-B294 currently expanding at a rate of 43.25 kilometres per second per megaparsec,” an automated voice repeats into his headset. The current galaxy he’s observing hasn’t altered its speed of expansion in the past few years of doing his job, but he’s still had to enter his measurements into the computer every single day and double-check his findings.

Part of collating a comprehensive database on universal expansion, which is why Shiro is stuck on a rock a several-hour commute from home and pretending to be doing something useful with his life. At least there’s also a café and a sparsely-fitted gym on the rock with him, in an effort to boost employee morale or some other. His three other colleagues look similarly underjoyed to be at their stations.

“Quadrant Theta-B293…”

The little stars he has to stare at and measure distances between glint mockingly at him as Shiro stretches in his seat, muffles a yawn, and taps a few more figures into the spreadsheet.

Thankfully, his shift ends before sundown, and then time dilation during the four hours back means he arrives home in time for dinner. It doesn’t mean he feels any less tired, of course. The refreshing shower after his gym session at lunch seems like a distant memory, and Shiro is nearly ready to fall asleep in his chair when a light tap to his shoulder startles him awake. His drooping face fixes itself into something more alive as he swivels around. 

“Surprise!” It’s Keith, with a wide grin on his face.

“W-What?”

“I got let off early _and_ Ulaz let me hitch a ride to a station close by on his fancy craft.”

No wonder – it would’ve taken a lot longer if he’d caught his usual bus.

“But I’m not done yet –”

Keith tugs a spare seat towards him and sits, leaning his chest against the back of the chair and peering at Shiro’s multitude of screens. “That’s alright. I’ve got time to kill and a great view.”

Shiro makes an embarrassed noise as Keith very obviously eyes him up and down. His colleagues are still tap-tapping away in their cubicles and don’t seem at all bothered, so he tries to remain equally unaffected as he gets back to work under Keith’s watchful eyes.

Except for a sudden exclamation, (“Oh! That’s my mother’s favourite star system,”) Keith remains mostly silent for the next hour, chin pillowed on his arms as he looks just about ready to fall asleep on the spot.

Shiro finishes up as quickly as he can, speeding through the last few quadrants on the list and releasing the loudest sigh with the final tap of his keys.

“Done?” Keith asks expectantly.

Shiro nods.

Keith beams. “Great! Let’s get out of here then.”

The moment they exit the office, Shiro still shaking the fatigue from his limbs, Keith turns to him with a grin. 

“I thought it’s a good time to go out somewhere nice, seeing as we’ve had so little time to really rest.”

“The ‘café’?” Shiro jokes weakly, gesturing at the neon sign beside them. The restaurant underneath can hardly be called that, but at least it mostly serves edible food.

“I was thinking something _nicer_ , but if you want –”

“No! I never want to see this place again.”

Keith laughs. “Okay then. Prepare yourself for the most gourmet of dining experiences…”

They hail the shuttle as it approaches, a warm feeling fluttering in Shiro’s belly as Keith taps in their destination and they hand over the fare. They’re going to the nearest mall – as cliché as it is for teenage dates, they spent many of their early days gazing lovingly at each other over a tray of fried food. Shiro can’t even find it in him to be ashamed at the fact that his stomach lets out a longing gurgle at the thought of average food court fare.

“You hungry, big guy?” Keith smiles at him.

“Of course I am.” It’s not that his packed lunch of yesterday’s leftovers was anything to complain about, but sometimes the screens and screens of numbers leave him craving food, drink, _anything_ to distract him. “Hungry for some quality mall fries.”

“We’re not getting those, silly.”

Keith doesn’t offer any further elaboration, and Shiro sits in mild excitement for the rest of the ride, wondering whether Keith was being genuine when he used the word ‘gourmet’.

When they hop off the shuttle and Keith immediately points at the dome of the observatory rising above the mall complex, Shiro realises that yes, this is becoming a serious date.

“The observatory café?”

“The one and only,” Keith confirms.

“B-But…” The dome of the observatory is tall enough to rise above the thin atmosphere on this planet, providing a stellar view. Shiro thinks about sharing a tiny table with Keith, silhouetted in front of one of the massive windows of the observatory, and goes a little red.

“And no, it’s not because of some anniversary you’ve forgotten. I just thought we both deserve a break.”

“Th – Thanks, Keith.”

Shiro likes to think he’s grown weary of observing galaxy after galaxy, but the distant star systems beaming pinpricks of light through the café windows conjure up only awe. There’s a nice table set up for them; Keith pulls out his seat, and Shiro sits down like a giddy child.

“This is so beautiful, Keith.”

“I _know_.” Keith’s violet irises are scattered with stars as he stares skywards, then the glow of the candle between them as he reaches for the menu. 

The dim lighting doesn’t hinder them too much as they order something a little too expensive for their usual tastes, and nor do the waiters have any difficulty waltzing between the tables and towards them. If only it were a little brighter so he could see all the details of Keith’s face, but he looks stunning anyway.

Shiro rests his chin on one hand, leaning comfortably on the table. “Does this mean it’s my turn to spoil you when we get home?”

“Just enjoy yourself while we’re here – you can plan your elaborate ‘revenge’ later.”

Shiro pretends to stare off into the distance in contemplation. “I’m planning it right now.”

“Uhuh? Well, I’ve got high expectations.”

As the food arrives, Shiro realises he’ll have to make his plans to pamper Keith a little more elaborate. The fish before him is cooked to perfection, and the wine (the cheapest one off the menu, because they can only afford to splurge a _little_ ) pairs perfectly. Keith digs into his own plate in vigour, eyes twinkling when he finally takes a second to glance up at Shiro.

“Good?”

“Amazing.”

There’s nothing intrinsically romantic about the two of them scraping clean their plates in silence like a pair of starving men, but Shiro feels warm and happy inside nonetheless. He finishes first, watching with a smile as Keith chews determinedly at his steak. Keith raises a brow when he notices Shiro staring.

“Nothing, you just look cute.” There’s a smear of sauce on the corner of his mouth, but Keith looks picture perfect anyway, a pink glow to his cheeks.

“Don’t be silly,” he mumbles.

“I’m not.” Shiro swirls the rest of his wine around, takes another sip.

“Whatever.”

When Keith sets his cutlery down with a ‘clink’ soon after, they’re both too full for dessert, keen as Shiro is to split a small cake or likewise with Keith under the starlight.

…Maybe next time.

Only the realisation that it’s getting late rouses them from basking in their surroundings, and Keith gives him a rueful look as Shiro turns away from the window for the last time.

“We’ll come back again sometime, yeah?”

“Do you think they’ll let us sit in here for free and drink water?”

Keith playfully shoves the small of his back. “I’ll serve you water for free anytime.”

Shiro grins. “But where’s the view?”

“Me, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls appreciate my writing even if its bad :3


End file.
